


Every Kiss Begins With....

by bookwrm89



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-10
Updated: 2009-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm89/pseuds/bookwrm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is up to something but will Ianto enjoy the surprise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Kiss Begins With....

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this fluffy little one-shot on all the jeweler's holiday commercials choking television around Christmas-time.

“Jack, have you completely lost your mind,” Ianto asked. “The SUV is back that way!”

“Nope, c’mon, Ianto, live a little.” The famous, Harkness grin lit up his face and he tugged on his lover’s hand. “We’re almost there.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and tried to keep up with his over-enthusiastic Captain. “Almost where, Jack?”

“Here,” Jack replied swinging around to face the younger man. 

The excited, nervous, hopeful look on his face made Ianto wary about what his lover was up to. Every time Jack got that look it meant he was going to try for a grand, romantic gesture of some kind. 

In Ianto’s experience, Jack’s grand, romantic gestures were better than the rift prediction program in forecasting the next apocalypse. Not that he didn’t appreciate the effort being made for him, but clean up was a bitch.

“Well, do you recognise it?” the Captain asked anxiously.

Ianto looked around the small clearing at the edge of Bute Park and began to smile. “This is the place we first met,” he pronounced. “When I ‘saved’ you from the Weevil.”

Jack’s blinding grin was enough to let Ianto know that he’d been correct about where they were.

“Got it in one, Jones, Ianto Jones,” Jack teased. “I thought Christmas had come early when I saw you leaning against that tree in your denim jacket, jeans and that studded belt.”

“This tree right here?” Ianto asked a wicked gleam in his eye as he pushed Jack backwards to the tree in question and crowding right up to him until there wasn’t a nano-meter of space between them.

“Oh yeah,” Jack breathed. “I had fantasies for weeks about you pressed up against this tree.”

Chuckling, Ianto captured Jack’s lips in a brief, but intense kiss.

“Is this why you dragged me out here, Captain Harkness?” he murmured against the other man’s lips. “To have your wicked way with me up against this tree?”

Gasping as Ianto thrust his hips forward and rubbed their groin’s together enticingly, Jack replied. “Actually, no. This is just the first stop on our itinerary this afternoon.”

He grabbed the young man’s hand and pulled him back the way they’d just arrived. Jack looked back at the tree in the secluded clearing.

“Maybe we should keep that idea in mind for next time, though!”

^^^^^^^^^^

The SUV squealed to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse and Jack hopped out of the vehicle almost before it stopped moving.

Ianto climbed out a little slower and looked at Jack with one eyebrow quirked higher than the other.

“Umm, Jack? Why have you brought me to where we captured Myfanwy?” he asked.

“You remembered,” Jack exclaimed happily opening the door to the building and walking inside. He spread his arms out and spun around.

By this point, Ianto was beginning to worry about some type of alien intoxicant and determined to get Jack back to the Hub as soon as he could. There was definitely something not quite right about his lover today.

“Yes, Jack, I remember,” Ianto replied sardonically. “It’s kind of difficult to forget the place where we captured a bloody great dinosaur using nothing more than a bar of chocolate and a sedative.”

Jack laughed and hugged Ianto to his chest tightly. “That was the most fun I’d had in years, Ianto,” he declared. “You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you, how did you know she liked chocolate anyway?”

Ianto sighed theatrically. “How many times do I have to tell you that I know everything, Sir? Plus, did it ever occur to you that I found her a couple of days before I stepped in front of the SUV that night? I’d had time to get to know her a little.”

“That’s my Ianto,” Jack said. “Always two steps ahead and better prepared than a Boy Scout.”

“Nothing prepared me for you that night, Jack,” Ianto snorted. “You were like a force of nature and I wanted nothing more than to be carried away in your wake. I wanted to kiss you when we were lying on the floor, you know. But I couldn’t – not then.”

“I know.” Jack smiled softly and brushed a finger down Ianto’s cheek and kissing him lightly on the lips. “Come on, work to do.”

^^^^^^^^^^

Ianto still wasn’t sure what his Captain was planning, but he was beginning to see a pattern emerge. 

They’d visited Ianto’s old flat (the scene of their first kiss); Mermaid Quay (the first time Jack had insisted that they dance on the pier at midnight); and they were currently having supper at the Italian restaurant where they’d had their first real date.

Jack seemed to be getting more and more nervous as the meal drew to a close. Ianto smirked when he realised that, not only was Jack lingering over his dessert – not stuffing half of it in his mouth at once – but he was chewing and swallowing each bite before speaking.

When they finally left the restaurant Ianto was sure they’d be either be heading back to the Hub or to his flat. Therefore, he was really surprised when Jack pointed the SUV in the opposite direction.

“Jack, where are we going?” he asked, looking out the window of the SUV. His paranoia about the rift spewing out the next catastrophe had relaxed as the afternoon progressed, but there was such a thing as pushing their luck.

“Just one more stop, Mr. Jones,” Jack replied giving Ianto a tight grin.

Ianto rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help smiling at his lover’s attempt at normalcy. Captain Jack Harkness approached ‘normal’ activities just like he did everything else – all out.

The SUV came to a stop in front of Cardiff Castle and they got out, Jack clasping Ianto’s hand tightly in his own. They wandered the grounds, just enjoying the night and each other, until Jack stopped in front of a bench.

“Here we are,” he announced, guiding Ianto to sit down on the seat.

Ianto twisted his torso and looked around, trying to figure out why Jack had brought him _here_. His gaze was caught by the beauty of the castle at night.

“Jack, every place you’ve taken me today has some special meaning to us,” Ianto began, turning back to face the Captain. “But I don’t remember this…”

“You will.” Jack smiled up at his young lover from where he was kneeling on one knee in front of the bench.

He reached into the pocket of his great-coat and pulled out the small jewellers’ box. He flipped open the lid to reveal two men’s rings nestled in black velvet.

“J-Jack?” Ianto stammered a shocked look on his face.

“Will you marry me, Ianto Jones?” Jack asked smiling sweetly at the man he loved.

“I…yes!” Ianto exclaimed breathlessly. “Yes, yes, yes.”

As the newly engaged couple celebrated with a loving kiss, miles away in an underground base, a young Japanese woman saved a file to DVD, slipped it into an envelope and placed it on her boss’s desk.

fin


End file.
